Cinderella Girl
is the debut single of King & Prince. It served as the theme song to Hana Nochi Hare: Hanadan Next Season, which Sho Hirano is starred in. The single was released on May 23, 2018.https://natalie.mu/music/news/274571 (Japanese) It was the first single for Johnny's Universe, a new label formed by Johnny & Associates and Universal Music.https://www.oricon.co.jp/news/2104159/full/ (Japanese) Background King & Prince first performed the song on March 15, 2018 at a fan event.https://mdpr.jp/news/detail/1753145 (Japanese) Later that month, they performed it on "CDTV Special! Graduation Song Music Festival", where it was revealed to be the theme song for Hana Nochi Hare: Hanadan Next Season, a drama starring Sho Hirano. Costars Hana Sugisaki and Taishi Nakagawa also joined the program to talk about the show and to cheer on Hirano.https://natalie.mu/comic/news/274581 (Japanese) A music video for the song was published on May 7, 2018.https://natalie.mu/music/news/281180 (Japanese) The single was released in three different specifications, including Limited A, Limited B, and Normal. "Cinderella Girl" and "Funk it up" were featured on all of the editions. "You Wanted!" was on the Normal version only. The music video for "Cinderella Girl" was featured on the Limited A, while Limited B housed a "Making of" featurette among other bonus material. A poster was also given to customers.https://natalie.mu/music/news/278702 (Japanese) To commemorate the release of the single, King & Prince hosted a . It took place at Toyosu Pit in Tokyo on June 20, 2018 and at Zepp Namba in Osaka on June 27. Ten thousand people were chosen to attend via a lottery.https://natalie.mu/music/news/278939 (Japanese) Track listing DVD *"Cinderella Girl" music video DVD *Making of "Cinderella Girl" Lyrics I wanna be your sunshine (sunshine) Always makes me happy!! |-| Romaji= Kimi wa shinderera garu My precious one You're the only flowering heroine Donna toki mo zutto soba de Mabushi sono egao sete Yagate shinderera garu Maho ga tokeru ga kitatte Itsu ni natte mo ikutsu ni natte mo Boku wa kimi o mamoritsuzukeru I wanna be your sunshine (sunshine) Always makes me happy!! PM11 jikan kin no nigiwau machinami ni Mada sayonara uni wa zenzen haya sugiru no ni Warito kibishitte sonna no chanto wakatteru tte Da kedo yappa iza to naru to kaeshitaku nai Tsugi ni aeru yakusoku mo sokosoko ni kakedasu I kaidan kakeagatte ni kieru Kimi wa shinderera garu My precious one You're the only flowering heroine Itsu ni natte mo itsu ni natte mo Tonari de sono egao sete Yagate shinderera garu Maho ga tokeru ga kitatte Itsu ni natte mo ikutsu ni natte mo Boku wa kimi o mamoritsuzukeru I wanna be your sunshine (sunshine) Always makes me happy!! Kimi wa shinderera garu My precious one You're the only flowering heroine Donna toki mo zutto soba de Boku no tomoshitsuzukete Kimi wa shinderera garu My precious one You're the only flowering heroine Itsu ni natte mo itsu ni natte mo Tonari de sono egao sete Yagate shinderera garu Maho ga tokeru ga kitatte Itsu ni natte mo ikutsu ni natte mo Boku wa kimi o mamoritsuzukeru I wanna be your sunshine (sunshine) Always makes me happy!! }} Videos King & Prince - Cinderella Girl King & Prince - Cinderella Girl CDTV performance References See also External links *"Cinderella Girl" at Johnny's *King & Prince at Universal Music Japan * Category:A to Z Category:Music Category:Singles Category:Hana Nochi Hare